


Sous la surface

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Calm Down Erik Lehnsherr, Charles is a biologist, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Français | French, Giant Squid - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marine Biology, Ocean, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Submarines
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Il y a tant à découvrir sous la surface de l'Océan. Le docteur Xavier ne peut s'empêcher de chercher, de s'interroger. Il veut tout voir, tout connaître de ce monde stupéfiant. Et il veut être le premier à y arriver. Seulement, tout serait infiniment plus simple s'il cessait de se battre avec l'ingénieur chargé de concevoir ses outils de recherche, à commencer par le submersible dans lequel ils descendent présentement tous les deux vers les abysses...





	Sous la surface

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose en rapport avec le monde marin. Grâce à Charles et Erik, on peut dire que c'est chose faite. Et des fois que vous vous poseriez la question, oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant :D
> 
> Blague à part, cet OS est né d'un des drabbles que j'ai écrit dans [La belle saison des mots abscons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032738/chapters/34849442). L'idée me tentait tellement que je n'ai pas pu résister. 
> 
> Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant qu'elle soit bonne !

« Attention, submersion. Bon voyage les gars. »

La voix du chef de l’expédition mourut dans la radio et le pilote entreprit de procéder. Erik Lehnsherr immergea le sous-marin dans les eaux noires dont la surface brillait à peine sous le faible éclat de la lune et l’engin gagna lentement les profondeurs de la zone aphotique. Ce n’était pas sa première plongée, mais c’était la première fois qu’il descendait de nuit et à si grande profondeur. Pour un concepteur de submersible, c’était toujours grisant de prendre la mer dans ses propres créations. Il se sentait comme le capitaine Nemo dans son fidèle _Nautilus._

Cette fois cependant, son attention se focalisait principalement sur son passager. Le docteur Charles Xavier était un éminent biologiste marin dont la principale capacité était de focaliser ses recherches sur les espèces rares et, ou, inaccessibles car benthiques, simplement profondes ou foncièrement nomades. Ce qui faisait qu’il requérait régulièrement aux services d’Erik pour envoyer divers objets pilotés à distance afin de prélever ou rapporter quelques données du fond des océans. Le problème était que souvent, leurs désaccords éclataient en cris, insultes et grands gestes, faisant fuir leurs collègues vers des cieux plus cléments. Si d’aventure quelqu’un leur avait dit qu’ils resteraient coincés ensemble dans moins de deux mètres carrés pendant plusieurs heures, ils auraient probablement ri avant de mesurer l’importance d’un tel propos.

Les piques qu’ils se lançaient étaient souvent venimeuses car les deux avaient le sang plutôt chaud, sans parler de l’égo de Charles. Se faire qualifier d’imbécile lui avait particulièrement déplu et il avait vite fait ravaler son sourire squalide à l’ingénieur. Cet échange houleux avait eu lieu le matin même, lors des derniers préparatifs de l’expédition et ils ne s’étaient plus adressé la parole depuis. Or, maintenant, assis à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, ils se voyaient contraints de descendre ensemble vers la plaine abyssale et le voyage débutait dans un silence tendu.

Heureusement, l’immensité noire qui les englobait avait quelque chose de fascinant. Ils regardèrent la surface s’éloigner tandis qu’ils s’enfonçaient toujours plus loin. Elle ondoyait vivement dans la lumière du bateau dont la masse sombre leur faisait l’effet d’une quelconque créature des Ténèbres.

Absorbé par sa tâche, Erik s’assura que l’étanchéité de l’habitacle était totale et vérifia une dernière fois qu’ils ne se trouveraient pas en manque d’oxygène à mille mètres de profondeur. Ce faisant, il bouscula légèrement Charles car le _Regalec_ ne pouvait accueillir que deux personnes dans sa sphère d’acrylique et même là, la place restait chère. Naturellement, son compagnon de voyage n’apprécia guère mais se contenta d’un soupir agacé.

Le dos contre le fond transparent, Erik faisait face à celui de Charles et ses genoux dépassaient des deux côtés de son tableau de commandes, encadrant son collègue dont le dossier constituait l’avant dudit tableau. Il fut brièvement traversé par l’idée de l’assommer pour se sentir mieux et se libérer de ses airs supérieurs mais c’eut été contre-productif. D’autant plus que la pression se relâcha à la seconde où Charles décela un signe de vie dans l’immensité obscure. Ainsi, tantôt appuyé contre l’une des jambes d’Erik qu’il écrasait sans ménagement, tantôt penché en avant, il faisait face à la vitre en l’ignorant royalement, totalement fasciné par les profondeurs.

D’ordinaire assez sérieux bien qu’éternellement enthousiaste, il était là comme un enfant. S’émerveillant sans cesse, étouffant des exclamations et commentant en temps réel la vidéo qu’ils enregistraient avec les caméras haute définition qui ornaient le submersible. D’abord énervé par cette agitation intempestive, Erik commença à trouver le temps long à supporter les élans amoureux du biologiste pour son domaine. Surtout qu’il semblait l’avoir oublié et qu’il faisait de plus en plus froid, ce qui rendait le voyage encore plus inconfortable.

L’ennui gagna Erik qui ne manqua pas de le faire savoir en précisant qu’il ne pensait pas qu’un ver de trente mètres puisse être extraordinaire, mais son vis-à-vis se retourna pour lui sourire. De son sourire désarmant qui lui ôtait toujours toute envie de le houspiller. Ce salaud était sexy en diable et une chose pareille devrait être interdite dans un espace aussi réduit. Surtout après leur altercation du matin. Elle s’était achevée sur un statuquo désagréable et Erik se refusait à lui rendre sa mimique et ainsi le laisser s’en tirer à si bon compte. Pourtant et de son air le plus charmeur, Charles lui expliqua avec passion qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un ver mais d’une colonie d’animaux qu’on nommait salpes.

« En fait, chaque individu a une fonction bien particulière dans ce gigantesque corps, un peu comme un organe défini, si tu veux. Il en fait intégralement partie et lui est indispensable. A tel point qu’on ne s’accorde toujours pas sur ce que c’est. S’agit-il d’un seul organisme ou d’une colonie ? La question demeure ouverte… Oh ! Regarde ! Un vampire ! »

Eberlué, Erik fouilla des yeux les eaux sombres à la recherche de quelque chose s’apparentant à Dracula et quand il trouva la source de l’exclamation du biologiste, se sentit un peu bête d’avoir pensé à ce genre de vampire. Juste là, à leur droite, tout au bord du faisceau des projecteurs, il découvrit une sorte de petite pieuvre d’un rouge profond qui étendait ses tentacules palmés comme la toile d’un parachute. Il dirigea obligeamment la caméra vers la bestiole et absorba les explications du brun aussi sûrement qu’il ne pouvait y échapper.

« N’est-il pas splendide ? C’est un _V_ _ampyroteuthis infernalis_ , le seul représentant vivant de cet ordre particulier. Tu te rends compte ? Ce petit céphalopode a évolué dans un sens où il n’avait plus besoin de poche à encre mais où il a développé de la bioluminescence. Singulier, n’est-ce pas ?

― Intéressant, se surprit-il à répondre.

― Et ce qui est d’autant plus intéressant, poursuivit un Charles toujours plus enflammé, c’est qu’un nombre infini de créatures marines usent de la bioluminescence à diverses fins. Pas seulement dans les profondeurs mais aussi dans les récifs coraliens ou même à la surface. C’est absolument fascinant ! »

Erik savait cela car c’était grâce à ses engins mécaniques qu’ils avaient pu observer cela pour la première fois, mais incapable de stopper l’élan de Charles, il l’écouta à moitié sans parvenir à se couper totalement de la conversation. Non que la biologie l’ennuie, mais les longues explications emportées le fatiguaient souvent. Mais Charles n’était pas n’importe qui. Son alacrité était horriblement communicative et Erik se surprit à sourire béatement devant cet animal à l’aspect terrifiant et qui ne dépassait pourtant pas trente centimètres.

Ils descendirent encore, croisant toute sortes de crevettes, méduses et autres créatures typiquement profondes et qui avaient, pour la plupart, un aspect surprenant. Erik se souviendrait longtemps de ce poisson au front translucide qui semblait ne pas avoir d’yeux, juste deux masses vertes tournées vers le haut. Charles lui avait gracieusement précisé que ces masses étaient en fait les yeux de l’animal et qu’il était capable de les diriger aussi bien vers le haut que devant lui. Une bien curieuse bestiole, s’était-il dit avant de se souvenir de sa propre singularité.

Avisant l’écran, il constata qu’ils approchaient du but. Il éteignit les projecteurs pour allumer les lampes infrarouges et leur fit parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore du leurre qu’ils avaient lancé quelques temps plus tôt.

Là, à près de mille mètres de profondeur, le dispositif ondulait doucement dans le courant, suspendu à un immense câble qui le reliait à la bouée. Un cadavre d’encornet géant était accroché à quelque distance d’une lumière qui clignotait suivant un rythme mis au point par Charles en fonction de ce qu’il avait déjà pu voir et déduire de la communication lumineuse chez les calmars de Humboldt. Ce « faux calmar » était censé en attirer un autre, mais pas n’importe lequel.

Les présentes recherches du docteur Xavier se focalisaient sur l’ _Architeuthis_ , le calmar géant des légendes de marins dont les navires auraient été éventrés par d’infinis tentacules. Pareilles histoires n’étaient que mythe et légendes, même s’il semblait que de telles créatures existaient bel et bien au fond des océans. Les corps abîmés trouvés sur les plages ou remontés dans des filets ne valaient pas une observation en milieu naturel et Charles entendait bien être le premier à voir ça et surtout à le filmer.

Ainsi, le _Regalec_ s’immobilisa à quelques mètres et ils attendirent. Afin de meubler le silence presque religieux, Erik fit un rapide état des lieux à la surface, puis sa gêne se réinstalla. Il n’avait guère besoin de se concentrer pour contrôler le sous-marin tant il faisait partie de lui et il avait bien du mal à s’empêcher d’observer Charles plutôt que le leurre.

Son dos musclé bougeait à peine tant il était concentré, scrutant les abysses de ses yeux bleu nuit, projetant son esprit tel un sonar, scannant chaque pensée consciente à des kilomètres à la ronde. A un point tel qu’il en eut mal au crâne et ferma les yeux un instant pour soulager la douleur. Soudain, il bondit presque et se cogna durement à la vitre sans que cela l’émeuve :

« Erik, il arrive ! Je l’entends, il est là ! »

Incrédule, l’ingénieur fronça les sourcils. Comment diable pouvait-il entendre quoi que ce soit ? A moins que… L’idée que Xavier soit lui aussi un mutant lui effleura l’esprit mais il n’eut pas le loisir de s’en préoccuper. Un mouvement fluide attira son œil et ses caméras vers le bas et, alors, il le vit.

Ses gigantesques tentacules se déployèrent promptement et avalèrent l’appât avec une stupéfiante efficacité. Mais incapable de se l’approprier, le géant demeura accroché au dispositif, permettant à Erik de rallumer les projecteurs pour leur permettre de le voir dans son entièreté.

Véritablement énorme, l’ _Architeuthis_ flottait paresseusement ; les extrémités de ses tentacules pendaient à la verticale, filaments inertes portés vers le haut par le courant. Son bec fermement planté dans le manteau de l’encornet, il resta là à les observer de son œil immense.

Bouche bée, Charles et Erik n’en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ceux du brun se perlèrent doucement de larmes au fur et à mesure que la rencontre s’éternisait. Non seulement l’un de ses rêves se réalisait, mais, en plus de ça, l’animal pensait ! Oh, certes, ce n’étaient pas des pensées aussi raisonnées que celles de son camarade à qui il tournait le dos, mais tout de même ! L’esprit de ce calmar était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant et c’était de là que provenait l’émotion de Charles. Ce qu’il vivait présentement s’apparentait à de la symbiose ; il se sentait le calmar, c’était excessivement déroutant mais ô combien intense.

Il sentait l’eau circuler dans le siphon qui lui servait à respirer. Il la sentait couler entre les ventouses de ses tentacules tandis qu’ils ondulaient faiblement. Il comprit à cet instant qu’il lui en manquait un mais qu’il était déjà en train de repousser, soigneusement caché entre les neuf autres. Il sentait tourner le bec puissant pendant qu’il s’échinait à prélever des morceaux de chair. Et, par-dessus tout, il le voyait. Le sous-marin brillait comme de l’or pur au cœur d’un monde assombri par ses projecteurs. Il se vit aux côtés d’Erik, il vit leur ébahissement et il ressentit la curiosité du colosse.

La rencontre incroyable dura en tout et pour tout quatre minutes et douze secondes, mais les deux hommes auraient juré que c’était impossible tant la bête était fascinante. Quand finalement, les tentacules s’écartèrent et libérèrent l’appât, l’ _Architeuthis_ disparut aussi vite qu’il était apparu, les laissant étrangement perdus.

Oscillant entre le manque et la joie vive, ils butèrent sur les mots en tentant d’exprimer ce qu’ils ressentaient.

« Je… Je… Tu as vu ça ? C’était…

― Incroyable, terrifiant et…

― Magnifique !

― Oui. Tu as vu sa peau ? Elle brillait comme le métal !

― Oh, oui, c’est incroyable, c’est… Dis-moi que tu as enregistré, le supplia Charles.

― C’est dans la boîte. » répondit Erik avec un clin d’œil.

Charles eut l’air tellement heureux qu’il ne put retenir un large sourire.

« C’est merveilleux ! »

Ses bras puissants entourèrent son cou et il le serra contre lui autant que le lui permettait l’agencement de l’espace. Galvanisé, Erik lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou frais, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur savoureuse. Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues secondes, les doigts de Charles errant à la base de la nuque rousse tandis que les lèvres d’Erik effleuraient la peau claire à la base de l’épaule de son collègue. Ainsi lovés, ils ressentirent un plaisir coupable. Tout ce temps passé à se vilipender alors qu’ils mourraient d’envie de se découvrir et de s’aimer avec ardeur…

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, les paumes de Charles s’attardèrent sur les joues d’Erik et l’envie de lui voler un baiser faillit prendre le dessus sur sa volonté. Mais il se contenta de sourire et s’autorisa simplement une courte quoique tendre caresse.

Avant qu’Erik ne puisse mettre leur pensée commune en pratique, la douce voix impatiente de leur chef d’expédition retentit dans l’habitacle aussi désagréablement qu’une alarme incendie, les laissant fort ennuyés mais tout prêts à oublier leurs éventuelles querelles…

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous avoue que ceci est un rêve personnel, mais comme il n'y avait que deux places dans ce sous-marin, ils sont descendus sans moi. C'est bête. 
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit voyage en leur compagnie !
> 
> Psst. Vous savez quoi ? En 2013, un calmar géant de 8 mètres de long a été filmé dans son milieu naturel par une équipe japonaise, une première mondiale. [Vous voulez voir ?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCWop491Q9Y&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
